The present invention constitutes an improvement in the driving connection between the drive shaft and the inner driving hub element of the spring spool clutch mechanism and is specifically designed to maintain the outer circular shape of the inner driving hub by distributing the driving force transmitted thereto from said drive shaft to prevent distortion of the hub and producing eccentric portions thereof with the circular spring spool driven pulley element.